


The Surprise

by supafroot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Shadow apparently has a surprise planned for Sonic. Naturally, Sonic decides to find out what it is.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 21
Kudos: 174





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ ONLY PLEASE  
> It's not explicitly stated in the fic, but the characters are aged up to be 18+  
> Special thanks to moonchild700 and candyypirate for beta reading!

A gift. Sonic needs to find a gift.

Rouge had called him this morning, purring as she asked him what present Shadow had decided to give him. Apparently Shadow had refused to tell her, but Sonic would. 

The problem is that Sonic hasn't received said mystery present.

So he had rushed to finish his errands throughout the day so he could head home early. Shadow is at work for some time, which gives Sonic an opportunity to snoop.

Sonic searches the house the best he can. There doesn't seem to be anything out of place, but then again he isn't super organized like Shadow. He tries to think of the last place Shadow would expect him to look and heads the one room he almost never visits.

The laundry room is boring, bare and clean. Sonic looks through the cabinets and just finds soap, bleach, a few small mesh bags. He huffs in frustration. Maybe Rouge was just pulling his tail with this whole surprise nonsense. He glances around the room one last time before he notices something hanging on the rack Shadow uses to air dry clothes. 

Sonic tests the fabric to see if it's dry before grabbing them. They look like socks, but very long? It takes Sonic a few seconds to register that he is in fact holding socks - thigh high socks. They're pastel yellow, and slightly sheer. Glancing at the other articles he sees matching panties with a stain hem and a garter belt that's the same shiny satin. Oh wow.

Sonic frowns a bit before shaking his head. Well, lingerie isn't really his style, but he'll take it if Shadow wants him to have it. A gift is a gift, and it's always nice to be given something from the one you love. Besides, indulging Shadow in this means he'll probably be fucked senseless and of course Sonic would never give up a chance at that.

It's just a bit odd. Shadow's gifts are usually so thought out and perfect. This feels... different than the type of thing he usually does.

Sonic turns them over in his hands, wondering why Shadow thought of buying him these. From what Sonic can remember, Shadow hasn't expressed a desire to have him wear anything like this before. But then again, they've only recently dived into the sexual aspect of their relationship. Chaos knows there are loads of things Sonic wants to try that they have not covered yet. Maybe lingerie slipped through the cracks.

He glances at his communicator to check the time. He's got a little more than 20 minutes before Shadow is off for the night, so he better get ready. He places the socks back on to the rack before heading upstairs and hopping into the shower. 

Sonic makes quick work of scrubbing his body and straightening out his quills. He cleans himself the best he can, debating if he should fully prepare himself. Sonic isn't sure how Shadow wants this night to go. Well, sure, he's got an idea - but it would be just like Shadow to subvert all of Sonic's expectations. Speaking of...

Sonic slips out of the shower, towel drying his body as he pads to the laundry room. He grabs the set and heads back upstairs. Maybe it's a bit terrible, but Sonic can't wait to see the look on Shadow's face when he presents himself. He's decided that Shadow will be receiving the surprise instead of giving it. It's the ultimate turn around and Sonic just loves to keep Mr. Ultimate guessing. 

He dries himself off fully before dressing. It takes him longer than it should to get everything together. The clasps are tiny! When finished, he looks at himself in the mirror and gasps. Maybe there is an appeal to this whole dressing up thing. 

The way the socks hug his thighs, the way the garter sits on his waist... It actually makes him feel sexy as hell. His legs look so long and soft to the touch. His waist seems slimmer somehow, giving the illusion of a deep hourglass. He knows Shadow's favorite part will be how his ass looks in these panties. They're a cheeky pair, showing off the shape and volume of his asset. There's even a heart shaped hole for his tail to slip through. He had snorted when he first noticed it, but now Sonic gets the appeal. It's adorable, and definitely something Shadow would gravitate towards. 

Sonic takes a look at the time and immediately rushes downstairs, grabbing his gloves along the way. Shadow will be off work in a matter of minutes and Sonic wants to play everything nonchalant to start. He lounges on the couch, covering his lower half with a blanket. He turns on the TV, skimming the channels for something decent to watch. And then he waits.

For three grueling minutes Sonic stares at the screen before his hands begin to wander along his own body. The belt feels so smooth, and the hem of the panties is too... He snaps his hands away from his crotch, willing his mind to restrain itself. Sonic is trying to keep himself calm, to maintain the surprise. It wouldn't do for Shadow to walk in and find him half a mess. But it's so hard! He knows Shadow's reaction is going to be to die for and he can't wait to see it. He's got half a mind to ditch the entire plan and pounce as soon as his partner walks through the door.

The door handle jiggles and in walks the man on Sonic's mind. Shadow shrugs off his bag and slips off his skates, glancing at Sonic's seated form. 

“Hey, Shads! How was work?”

“It was alright. The usual. I'm surprised that you're here already.”

Sonic grins. Shadow has no idea what other surprises are in store for him tonight. “I know we agreed to meet up later but I finished up my stuff early and thought I'd stop by. Is that ok?”

Shadow grunts, walking towards Sonic and planting a kiss on his forehead. “Yeah, it's alright, hedgehog. I just wanted to get cleaned up before you came over.”

Sonic tugs at Shadow's arm, in an effort to convince his boyfriend to sit. It doesn't work. “Oh? You got something special planned?”

The sharp grin he gets from Shadow sends heat straight to Sonic's groin. “You could say that.” 

“Well can I get a few kisses before you leave me all alone then?”

Shadow rolls his eyes but leans in to plant his lips against Sonic's anyway. Shadow's kiss is slow and sweet but Sonic wants more. When Shadow begins to pull away he rushes to get his plan into action.

He stretches to wrap his arms around Shadow's neck, pulling the hybrid closer. He deepens their chaste kiss, lingering in a way he _knows_ Shadow likes. With a brush of his tongue, Shadow cages him in between heavy arms. With a nibble to plush lips Sonic earns a groan, the deep rumble thrilling him more for what's to come.

But somehow Shadow manages to resist him, pulling away with eyes dark with desire. “As much as I love where this is headed, I did have a few things planned for the night. You're just going to have to wait here patiently.”

Sonic bites his lip, holding back a moan when he sees just how Shadow's eyes stare. “I think I beat you to the surprise, babe.”

Black brows furrow in confusion. Sonic savors it for a few heartbeats before pulling Shadow in again, roughly. He bites and licks and moans the way he knows Shadow needs, coaxing his lover into getting handsy. It works - finally - because Shadow is grabbing at Sonic's hips the way he's needed this whole time.

The reaction is quick.

Shadow pulls away in surprise, a gasp passing through his lips as he glances down. He tears the blanket from Sonic's body and takes in the view hungrily. His face shifts from pleasant surprise to deviant in a matter of seconds. 

“It seems that you have.”

A second later he's already straightened out, urging Sonic to stand. Once Sonic does, he takes a seat - legs spread wide, peeling his gloves off and bringing a clawed hand down to palm his hardening arousal. 

“Show me all of you.”

Sonic is eager to do just that. With a smirk, he realizes it looks like he's definitely the one getting fucked tonight. Not that he minds in the slightest. Sonic gives a half twirl, bending over to show Shadow one hell of a view. The deep groan he hears in response gets him hot. With a snap of his hips he stands tall, half twirling again so he's facing Shadow once more. 

He's greeted with a sight more enticing than what he could have imagined. Pupils blown wide, a deep red flush, mouth open on a pant. It looks like Shadow has already started the fun - his dick is on full display, the curved length gripped in his hand and already leaking. The sight is mouthwatering.

Shadow is worked up, and it's the final straw for Sonic. He's painfully hard.

“You sure know how to pick 'em, don't ya?”

Shadow only nods in response. Sonic pulls off the panties and is delighted by the sharp intake of breath he hears. He's glad he had the right mind to put them on last. Sonic saunters towards Shadow and straddles black thighs. He lowers himself and moans at the feel of Shadow's dick rubbing against his. 

“You're such a fucking tease.”

Shadow pulls him down to bite at his neck. Sonic takes it, another moan leaving his lips, preening under the care. Shadow grabs at his hips, holding them steady as he rocks against Sonic's body. His voice is shaky while he teases Shadow further.

“But you love that about me, baby.”

Shadow shifts them and presses Sonic's back to the arm rest, the rest of his body resting on the cushions. Sonic loves how easy it is for Shadow to toss him around. The hybrid kneels between his legs, pumping his length roughly. Now Sonic can see just how much precum is already leaking from his dick.

“I do. I really fucking do.”

Shadow shuffles down, on all fours and hands on either side of Sonic's hips. Sonic tenses in anticipation, sighing when Shadow leans down to press his lips to Sonic's navel. He makes slow work of kissing every inch of exposed fur, lingering on the delicate flesh of Sonic's legs. Fangs graze the skin above the socks' hem, driving Sonic mad. He needs more. He needs more and he needs it right now. 

Sonic bucks his hips but Shadow suckles at the flesh inside Sonic's thighs for what feels like ages. Sonic knows that his dick is being neglected on purpose and grabs at striped quills, tugging forcefully to express his need. 

Red meets green in a silent question. Sonic nods his head rapidly. Shadow smirks before he returns to his earlier ministrations. He laps tentatively at Sonic’s thighs before sucking his tongue back in, then lightly grazes his teeth on the supple flesh before biting down. Sonic cries out, tugging Shadow's quills even harder.

Shadow sucks the areas he abused, leaving lovely bruises under cobalt fur. Sonic wishes they'd be more visible. He likes when Shadow marks him up. Shadow pumps his length a few times before he slips in a slick finger.

Sonic groans and trembles at the intrusion. He will forever be thankful that Shadow produces his own lubricant. With a gasp he accepts a second finger, the digits moving and curling as they search for that spot that will make him scream. Sonic pants in anticipation, squirming under Shadow's care. 

He sees stars when blunt claws rub his prostate. He hears Shadow chuckle, but it's almost an afterthought. His eyes flutter open to see that Shadow has straightened out, sitting on his knees. Crimson eyes are filled with heat that sets him aflame. 

“Do you think you can take it, love?”

Sonic grins, loving how playful Shadow can be in times like these. “Oh you know I can, faker. Why don't you show me what you're made of?”

Shadow bares his teeth, a display that makes Sonic desperate. “Oh, I will.”

He scissors his fingers and Sonic barely holds back a scream. Shadow kisses him roughly, licking into his mouth. It's hot and fast, just how Sonic needs it. He kisses back eagerly, pulling Shadow down so they can get things moving - so of course Shadow decides to tease. He decides to instead take his time, slowing the dance of their lips to drive Sonic crazy.

Sonic is quickly losing his grip. He's trying to move his hips, desperate for more friction, but Shadow won't let him. A clawed hand moves from the cushions to his hip, keeping him pinned while the other continues to stretch him in preparation of what's to come. He turns his head to break their kiss, voice hoarse.

“Please. Babe, _please_.”

Shadow kisses along his jaw, then his neck, before biting down on the sensitive flesh above Sonic's collarbone. He breaks the skin this time, lapping at the blood threatening to spill from the wound. Sonic almost doesn't register that he's screaming Shadow's name. He's too lost, wrapped up in the intoxicating mix of pleasure and pain.

Shadow pulls back, adjusting so that he's sitting on his knees once more. He removes his fingers slowly, but Sonic still gasps and tenses at the loss. He rubs soothing circles into Sonic's hip with a thumb. 

“Ready?”

Sonic glances down and bites his lip, Shadow is stroking himself again. Sonic doesn't think he'll ever be used to the sight. Shadow's arousal is thick and larger than a normal Mobian's, curled with an angled head. The base is black, but the color morphs to the same red of his quills at the tip. Along the length there are several ridges on the sides, clear lubricant leaking from them.

And chaos, Shadows _face_. Crimson eyes nearly aglow, lips parted on a broken moan. Fuck, does Sonic need this.

“Of course I'm ready, handsome. So are you gonna take care of me or what?”

Shadow rolls his eyes and releases himself. Sonic whines quietly. He was rather enjoying the show. “And just how do you want me to do that?”

Emeralds snap up to meet crimson. Sonic grins and purrs. “Hard and fast.”

Sonic's met with a smile that is absolutely sinful. With a nod, Shadow finally removes that hand that's been holding Sonic in place, and coaxes Sonic to lift his leg up, letting his calf rest on a black shoulder. He repeats the action with the other leg too, and suddenly Sonic can't breath. 

This is going to be good.

Shadow holds one leg close while the other rubs Sonic's entrance with his dick. Finally free, Sonic moves his hips feverishly, trying to slip the angular head inside. 

“Fuck, Shads! Stop teasing and get on with it already.”

“But you look so cute like this, darling. So needy and desperate for my dick.”

Sonic can feel his arousal twitch at that. “I'm not cute.” 

Shadow huffs a laugh through his nose, smirking. Sonic opens his mouth to insist but no words come up. Instead a gasp tears itself from his throat, as Shadow is finally giving him what he needs. Shadow pushes past the tight ring of muscle and Sonic hisses. He squeezes his eyes shut, willing his body to relax. Shadow takes it slow, easing into him by rocking his hips. 

Sonic grunts when he feels the first few ridges slip inside, toes curling at how they rub his insides. He wills his eyes to open, heart racing when he sees Shadow's face.

Shadow is clenching his jaw tight, eyes hazy and unfocused but fixed on Sonic's face. The hand on his leg is gripping tight, black claws indenting the flesh there. Shadow's panting heavily, but still rocking his hips at an easy pace. The ebon is just as desperate as he is. 

“Come on.” Sonic whines.

The way Shadow mutters 'fuck' shouldn't be so sexy. They groan in unison as he snaps his hips forward, bottoming out. For a few moments everything is still, save for the labored breathes between them. Shadow holds that position until Sonic begins to move, rocking his hips in a silent urge to continue. Shadow moves his hand from where it's been gripping his base to instead hold Sonic's hips in place once more. 

The pace Shadow sets is brutal. Sonic grabs onto the cushions, holding on for dear life. With each thrust his body explodes with pleasure, the pressure building to a breaking point when Shadow releases his leg and leans forward. Sonic is nearly bent in half, and he whimpers when Shadow wraps his free arm under him and press his lower back up. The change in angle proves to be perfect, allowing Shadow to brush against his prostate relentlessly. 

It's enough to make Sonic an incoherent mess, screaming and moaning jumbled up words alongside Shadow's name. And he can't move. He isn't allowed to. Shadow makes sure that Sonic stays exactly where he wants. Other than holding him in place, it just takes a few choice words from Shadow to make him submit.

“Such a good boy, you take me so well. You're going to stay right here and do what I tell you, aren't you?”

Sonic can do nothing but nod, moan and scream, accepting what Shadow gives. It's torture. It's absolute bliss. 

He is so close. He's so fucking close but he can't touch himself yet. He hasn't been given permission yet and he wants to make Shadow proud. Sonic knows the praise he'll get makes the wait worth it.

But he can still beg.

“Babe, _please_. I'm so close.” It's practically a sob, sounding just as desperate as Sonic feels.

Shadow grunts in approval. “Go ahead, love. You've done so well.” He rewards Sonic further with a particularly hard thrust that has him seeing stars. “So fucking good for me.”

Sonic rushes to grip himself, pumping roughly to match Shadow's pace. He's desperately trying to keep his eyes open, because the way Shadow is looking at him is to be savored. It's a mixture of awe and devotion, warming Sonic's heart in a way that isn't fair.

“ _Fuck_ , Sonic. You're fucking gorgeous.” Shadow snaps his hips so forcefully that Sonic is sure the couch won't survive this session. He growls. “Cum on this dick, love.”

Sonic is eager to please. His entire body grows taunt before it releases on a scream. Hot cum paints the peach fur of his chest and belly. Sonic's body shakes and he whimpers as Shadow fucks him through it. He can feel his eyes roll back before they close, mouth open on a silent scream and practically drooling. 

It's bliss.

“How do you want it?”

Sonic is far gone, but not so much that he doesn't know what Shadow means. He rushes to answer, knowing Shadow must be close.

“I- I want to see it. Please.”

It's all he can force out but luckily Shadow understands. After a few more forceful thrusts he pulls out, spilling his seed on Sonic's stomach. He cries out, Sonic's name on his lips. Sonic bites his lip at the sight. At this rate he'll be ready for round two - after the rinse Shadow will inevitably make him take. 

Shadow lowers his body with a grunt, laying along Sonic's gently. They're flush together, the warm pressure feeling divine. Shadow uses his forearms to hold most of his weight, and Sonic is thankful for it. His boyfriend nuzzles his neck, placing gentle kisses that are a far cry from the passionate bites of earlier. 

“That was amazing.” Sonic breathes out, and Shadow hums in agreement. 

Sonic laughs, mentally patting himself on the back. Tonight has gone perfect and he can't help but feel a bit proud. He's outdone himself. “I gotta say, I didn't think I'd be into this but you really know how to get me going I guess.”

Shadow pulls up enough to where they're eye to eye. “It worked out but you ruined the surprise. It wasn't supposed to go this way.”

Sonic furrows his brow in confusion. “What? But this was for me, right?”

Shadow sighs. “Yes. This was for you, but not _for_ you. Not like this. If that makes sense.”

“But Rouge said you had got me a gift?”

Shadow rolls his eyes. “Of course she did. She's so damn nosey. I had mentioned that I wanted to do something for you, so figures she'd make her own conclusions on what that meant.”

“But this is my gift, right?”

“Yes and no. The whole get up was for me.”

Sonic is still confused, and with a chuckle Shadow decides to put a stop to his racing mind. 

“That's my set you're wearing, idiot.”

Sonic needs a minute to process. “So you got this... for you... for me?”

Shadow nods, amused. He waits for Sonic to speak again, kissing his nose.

“So this whole thing was supposed to be, like, reversed?” 

Shadow nods. “If you wanted it to be. I was going to dress up and you'd have full control for the night. Any way you wanted me, I'd be yours.”

Ok yup. Sonic is definitely going to be ready for another round here soon, because the mental image of Shadow in this set has already got him half hard. And it isn't often that Shadow completely lets go, letting Sonic push him to his limits. All Sonic's pride from moments ago has sapped away. He really cheated himself out of one hell of a night.

“I messed up, didn't I?”

Shadow snickers, carefully pulling himself off of Sonic's body. “I guess you could say that, but I liked how tonight went. Even if your nosy ass ruined my plans.”

Sonic pouts, even when Shadow picks him up. He carries Sonic to the master bathroom bridal style, then sits him down on the countertop. Shadow runs the water for a shower, returning to Sonic's side a second later. A claw traces the length of the garter straps, sending a thrill down Sonic's spine that he can't fully enjoy. “Let's get these off, shall we?”

Sonic mumbles, still annoyed with himself. “Sure.” It isn't often that he regrets rushing in. 

Shadow kisses him suddenly, roughly, making Sonic instantly perk up. “Don't be so down, dear.” Shadow gazes at him with a look that promises all sorts of pleasure. 

“I've got a few more surprises up my sleeve. Just be patient and they're all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, let me know what you think if commenting is you're thing! This was my first attempt at real smut, so feedback would be awesome and appreciated.


End file.
